Revelation 22:20
by Greyson Pierce
Summary: Is it wrong that watching Dick squirm desperately turned him on? The licking, the kissing, and the biting was hot – and when I say hot, I mean really hot – but none of it made him hornier than watching the little bird squirm and beg for relief.


**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, Greyson here again with another random one-shot. I'm challenging myself to write in the "he said, she said" style I hate so much, and to write in 3****rd**** person (another thing I really hate doing) as a way of improving my writing. The prompt is a sadist-fetish. But since I refuse to write cruelty/blood/gore – **_**especially **_**with my favorite pairing – I'm taking the sadist approach in a different manner, meaning Wally doesn't get off to making Dick feel pain; rather, he enjoys watching him squirm/beg. That can go any way, really; S&M, bondage, etc. I don't mean like, **_**really **_**freak shit. But he has a kink fixation, I guess.**

**I think this one is better than "I Wanna", especially in plot. So, please tolerate any mistakes I may make or the poor quality of my writing. Wow. Pretty short note this time, eh? I'm proud to not be ranting! :D**

**Happy Late Valentine's Day (the Twitter RP just killed me, guys.)**

**Greyson.**

**P.S: Goodness this song makes me blush. So, **_**so**_** very dirty... I downloaded it after watching Underworld when I was 12 and didn't get what it means. And now... oh gosh. I'm burning up; my little virgin heart can't quite take the heat! O/O I ask you, ladies; listen to it at your own risk! Please and sankyuu! ^3^ ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Puscifer – Revelation: 22:20<strong>

_Jesus is risen, it's no surprise; even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs! _

_The pressure is building at the base of my spine; if I've gotta sin to see him again, then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie._

Is it wrong that watching Dick squirm desperately turned him on?

The licking, the kissing, and the biting was hot – and when I say hot, I mean _really_ hot – but none of it made him hornier than watching the little bird squirm and beg for relief. Wally didn't really know what it was about teasing him that made him so hot and bothered; perhaps it was the way he could bend and curve his body? Or was it the lust that glimmered in his eyes as they widened with contentment? The speedster hadn't the slightest idea, or the interest to find out why or what it was.

All that mattered was the irresistible boy beneath him that panted and breathed so lightly.

His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his eyes were widened with a savage lust that set Wally's heart ablaze. His breaths came out in jagged pants with muffled curses laced beneath each inhalation. Wally could just barely make out the sound of what he interpreted as a very huskily whispered, "Damnit, Wally..."

It was all he could do not to take the boy right then and there. But _god_ did he love to watch that little bird squirm... so much it should be criminal.

Dick looked up at him with an expression Wally wanted to make his and his only; the boy's chest rose and fell in anticipation as the speedster slowly – and much _too_ slowly for someone of his speed – kissed up his thigh and across his cloth-covered crotch. The increased warmth from those devilish lips had Dick rolling his hips up for a touch, a lick, a kiss, _anything_ to feel the pleasure Wally refused to directly give him. He knew of Wally's fetish for teasing him, but no matter how _good_ it felt he hated the wait. Dick hated having to beg, coax, and cry out for him to get the message that he wanted to get fucked, right _then and there_. Of course, he'd never say anything but the acrobat wasn't exactly known for his patience, and Wally wasn't really helping him control his urges.

Hoping to hint his yearning, he tugged the auburn locks between his fingers and looked down at his lover, irritation glimmering in those stunning blue irises.

Said ginger looked up with a savage lust reflecting in his own hazy jade eyes, a grin that sent shivers up and down Dick's spine making its way onto his semi-swollen lips as he dragged his devious tongue across the skin of his inner thighs. Wally could feel how hard he was, could _feel_ his need and desire as his cheek brushed the underside of his clothed arousal. The lithe body beneath him arched a bit, followed by a shaky sigh. He loved the sounds and reactions the little bird was providing.

However, it wasn't good enough. Wally wanted him screaming his name as loud as possible, begging for him to take him.

The speedster gently tugs down his boxers with his teeth, discarding the offending article of clothing before kissing and nibbling his way back up his body – the thin calves, his quivering knees, and finally those supple thighs he wanted to mark until the skin was stained and permanently flushed with red for the world to see. He did an internal victory dance as Dick spread his legs open just a little bit wider, moaning gently, all but too eager for the older boy to take him. It all felt so... so _good_; despite his teasing, his kisses were soft and placed in all the right places that had the young acrobat moving into the touch and purring with pleasure.

Thinking on the matter now, tonight made night thirteen; Dick's lucky number.

Every time began the same: conversations gone wrong and turned to flirting; flirting turned to gentle kisses and sweet nothings whispered gently in their ears; kisses and murmurs turned to heavy petting and moans; and heavy petting... well, you get the general idea. Things got bad really quickly and true to Wally's nature he was always the one to start it. But Dick didn't mind. In fact – and he'd _never _admit it – he loved being controlled. Just thinking about Wally dominating and teasing him got him all hot and bothered. And the way he knew exactly where to kiss, suck, and bite amazed him to no end.

Case in point, Wally is _waaaayyyy_ too good at this.

Just when Dick thought the teasing would stop, Wally threw a curve ball and essentially _poked_ the slit of his arousal with his tongue. It wasn't a touch, it wasn't a lick or stroke; he just keep dipping his tongue – in and out – lightly touching the slit so slowly the writhing boy beneath him thought he'd weep with delight. Dick's skinny hips fought hard against the restraining hands fastened on them, frantically begging for more kisses and touches as his moans escalated so piercingly it nearly deafened both of them. But Wally pressed on and continued torturing that sweet, tender cock beneath him.

He pressed his tongue into the slit just a little bit harder; not by much but enough to make the boy utter that delicious mewl once more. No matter how many times they did this, Dick was always sensitive here; Wally had his sweetest spots memorized so well it was almost alarming. He took much pride in that fact that he could name them all off the top of his head – the junction between his neck and shoulder; the spot between his neck and behind his ear; those curvy, smooth sides; the spots beneath (and on) his nipples; his navel; his thighs; his prostate; the tip and underside of his cock; and – in more recent discovery – his very entrance itself.

Every hot-spot provided its own unique reaction too; sometimes he'd whimper loudly, his eyes would shut, and he'd begin to thrash around wildly (this was typically his cock and his prostate); other times, his eyes would widen and his lips would part as a soft sigh of contentment made its way out of his throat.

Wally had the boy pegged, down to _every last detail_. True to his scientific nature, he was good at organizing his findings mentally. And he intended to utilize the data he's gathered for an even more _exciting_ experiment.

The speedster finally encloses his lips around just the head, suckling lightly at its tip and drawing out more painfully loud moans from his partner. The expression on Dick's face was priceless; his tightly shut eyes struggled to open and look back down at the pair of ivy eyes judging and observing him from below. He softly moans against the skin, ripping a shuddering cry out of the boy's lips. He's holding onto the bed for dear life, but the way Wally was slowly licking and nibbling at only the tip of his member was driving Dick absolutely _insane! _

"Hey, Dick..." Pulling away from his prize with a quick and soft moan to the skin, the devious older boy looks up at his partner, a flash of yearning shining in his eyes. He moves his hips a little further up the bed to let their arousals brush, and gently presses forward against Dick. Both boys groan loudly. "When I touch you like that... does that feel good?"

The raven-haired boy nods quickly, silently pleading for the rush of pleasure Wally had give him but moments before and perhaps even something more. Everything just felt so... so _good_, and he knew what Wally was trying to do. As much as he didn't want to, if the older boy kept up the foreplay Dick might just have to _beg_ the boy to take him.

"Good." the ginger smiles gently, pressing his lips to Dick's cheek. The younger boy smiled too; despite all of Wally's teasing and torturing, it always felt best to know he was _loved_. "Then I'll make it feel even better, 'kay?"

At this point, Wally knew he didn't have to ask permission. But he loved how irritated it made Dick when he did.

In a huff, he pulls his partner in for a passionate, searing kiss. Tongues clash and teeth collide, lips become indistinguishable, but nothing really matters except the feeling of his lips against his own. The lips against his faltered and flustered to press back fiercely as the speedster above rolls his hips forward and _grinds,_ his entire body vibrating with intent. Oh man. _Oh my freaking god_. Dick's eyes lolled back in his head and a scream of pleasure ripped out of his throat. Wally is grinding and vibrating into him hard and oh god it just felt so damned _good_...

Flaws aside, Wally is amazing. Seriously. How many people have lovers that can vibrate into them like this?

Dick feels content with himself as small groans of pleasure slip out of the older boy's lips and echo in the room. He'd broken from their kiss but moments ago to grunt and kiss at the little bird's neck. It always makes Dick happy (why, he may never know) to know Wally feels the same pleasure too; he loved the way their love-making felt - and it really _was_fantastic - but despised the feeling of uselessness that came from receiving.

Sure, he knew about Wally's sadistic squirm-fetish. He knew how much it turned him on when he begged and cried for the speedster to take him, but it still bugged him that he did nothing while Wally did all the work. So he made sure to moan and wiggle, just to turn his lover on, and give him as much satisfaction as felt himself.

As the sexy speedster works and grinds roughly into the little, lithe body beneath him, he cursed under his breath at the euphoric look stretched across Dick's face. The acrobat was moaning and rolling hips up, a hand shyly tweaking one of his nipples while the other clenched the bed sheets as if his life depended on it. It's just so tempting, so... so _hot_that it drove Wally absolutely wild. Out of every erotic "experiment" the scientist-to-be conducted on the little bird, he'd never seen Dick react like this. He was playing with his own nipples, looking down at Wally with those stunning azure eyes, biting his lower lip softly, and uttering those dreamy moans.

It utterly fascinated Wally that he could reduce such a strong, independent boy to _this._

Without even meaning to, Wally found himself slowing his hip movements, swatting away that delicate hand, and replacing it with his tongue. The reaction Dick provided perfectly resembled the one Wally had carefully stored in his memory from the last time they'd done it; his lips parted in a breathless sigh and his flexible body arched into the mild touch. He let out a soft sigh and whispered gently, "W-Wally..."

He has this boy memorized so well it's almost _scary_.

Dick's moans slowly escalate as he nibbles and sucks at the little nubs of skin. It feels so _good_, and he knows Wally's trying to tease him again. He can feel his desire pressed slightly against his own – already painfully hard from what he was feeling – and the slight vibrations that ensued as Dick arched into that devious tongue's ministrations. The speedster had stopped rolling his hips and just sits on top of him, vibrating intently and pressing against him only a little; the young acrobat can barely feel the soft vibrations against his hardened cock. He chases the pleasure Wally was denying him as his tongue works and slithers around his chest; Dick wants it, so badly it hurts but Wally insists on teasing.

It was time to break out his secret weapon.

"W-Wally... Wally please!" he whimpers, biting his lower lip gently and arching an arm above his head. He opens his eyes halfway and glares down at the speedster keenly, a hidden desire gleaming in those devious blue orbs. Dick wiggles his hips and moans softly as their cocks grind into each other. His legs open wider and he arches his back slightly.

Godamnit. Why is Dick so _damned sexy?_

"Please... _what?_" Wally replies, a devilish smirk spreading across his thin lips. His partner turns back to glare daggers at him, the greatest cut-the-crap-and-fuck-me look on his face.

"Just _do it, please_." Dick begs, wiggling his hips more and narrowing his eyes in pure irritation. "Fuck me _hard_."

The ginger below can't help but oblige, so with as much care as possible he repeatedly presses his lips lightly against the sensitive sides of his hardened cock. Dick moans, arches his back, and shuts his eyes. Perfect. It was the exact reaction the boy had provided during their last experiment, and Wally absolutely _adored_ his moans. Striving towards a scream, he presses his lips against the skin harder and _sucks_. The boy's entire body trembled and fell limp beneath his ministrations; his eyes roll back and he lets out yet another delicious moan. Wally wants him screaming his name.

So the speedster continues to suck at the needy cock's sides, kissing and nibbling and sucking with such intent as he slides a single finger between the boy's cheeks to tease the tight, hot entrance awaiting him. Dick was going crazy beneath him; he thrashed and wiggled his hips so much it was hard to hold onto him anymore. But despite the difficulties, it was fantastic. Dick was pretty much begging him for it by now; as he wiggled and poked his finger the boy would push his hips down, clearly attempting to impale himself. The speedster is smart though, and as he wiggles his hips down onto the finger he'd pull it back slightly, still stroking and poking at his entrance. It's so... perversely _fantastic_.

Dick is squirming again. And it's turning Wally on in ways that shouldn't be legal.

Every breath he takes, every move he makes, every subconscious desire written across his face so bluntly did nothing but make Wally want him all the more. So he does it. He wiggles that finger in perfect sync with his sucking; he slides the finger in as he takes Dick all the way into his mouth. He cracks his tightly shut eyes to look up at the euphoric expression on his face but finds he can't, for Dick has thrown his head back in pleasure and moved his hips up, _up_ into those hot, sinful lips of Wally's. His fingers tangled themselves in the comfort of his ginger hair and _pushed_, yet somehow tried to pull him away.

An interesting reaction, in its own way. The speedster made a mental annotation of his response and promptly went back to work.

He sucked harder and fast, vibrating his tongue along the incredibly sensitive sides until a familiar substance filled his mouth. He pulls away with one last kiss to the side and smirks, climbing his way back up to the boy's face for a heated, passionate kiss that made his heart soar with pure, unadulterated _want_. They kissed with swollen lips that throbbed and hurt to the touch but they couldn't stop. They just couldn't. Being with Dick was heaven on earth, and being able to show Wally just how much he cares puts the young acrobat on cloud nine.

With judgmental mentors and doting teammates, it seemed like this was their only way to truly _love_ each other.

They knew their mentors didn't approve, and their friends were too suspicious. So they put up a bro-façade in the hopes of fooling the others. Their plans (when publically announced) were presented as friendly social gatherings; fort nights, movie nights, sometimes just fighting crime in Gotham.

And it worked for the most part; no one suspected a thing.

Yet in the midst of each bro-gathering, each love-making session started the same way; a harmless sleepover at Wally's, or an action movie-date in Gotham. The first few hours would go swimmingly. They'd do whatever they usually do; video games, movie-marathons, and even the occasional prank calls to Roy while he's drunk – typically ending with an angry, yet hilariously slurred call back. Dick and Wally would "bro it up" so to speak, until it came time to go to sleep or take a shower.

That was where Wally had some serious _problems_.

When Dick sleeps on the bottom bunk, he can't help but feel so lonely; he'd vibrate through the top bunk just to see his face and passed it off as "I was shivering so hard I vibrated through". Dick would take pity on him, cuddle close, lean in for a kiss, and cue the sleazy smooth-jazz track; here comes the sex. Other times, they'd be getting ready to change into their pajamas and Dick would hop in the shower first. It wasn't really a problem for the first few minutes but, man _oh man_, when Wally started imagining his wet, bare body he couldn't help himself. He'd jump in the shower with him and screw him into the wall.

But Wally can't help being a horny flirt. Everything about him is fast; his feet, his metabolism, his thoughts – and _especially_ his sex drive.

It sparked so many devious, perverse ideas in his head, but Dick didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, Wally has a sinful idea right now, and Dick only seems to be encouraging him. He pulls his finger out of the little bird and away from those tempting lips that begged to meet his own. He smiles that wicked smile, sending a cold chill down Dick's spine. What was he planning?

And suddenly Wally's hand is wrapped around his wrist and he's sucking gently on three of the younger boy's fingers. Dick hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing; Wally's mind is a place he _never_ wants to visit. But it fascinated and – he'd never admit it – turned him on something fierce to watch his lover suck and coat those fingers; he bites back a groan when that mouth leaves his fingers and places a gentle kiss on his lips. But the request Wally was going to give him would his blood in his veins.

"I-I want to watch you prepare yourself."

His heart practically stopped beating. Wally wanted him to do... _that?_ To himself? What kind of sick kink is that? "Y-You... you want me to _what?_"

As if to demonstrate his wishes, the speedster moves Dick's fingers between his thighs, just barely brushing the tips against his entrance. The younger boy shivers and shuts his eyes tightly. "I want you to finger yourself, Dick." Wally repeats with a lick to the side of his partner's face. He leans back and moves far back enough to watch him do so. "Please?"

Dick still can't believe his ears. He bashfully complies, shutting his eyes as he slides his fingers down further, slowly stroking the small hole. It felt so weird. Not just the touch itself – it felt better than he'd ever be willing to admit – but knowing that he's being watched... somehow it makes him feel more excited and yet so much more _shy_. He can almost feel Wally's gaze intently staring up and down his body. The little acrobat was used to performing in front of a crowd from his childhood but...

Somehow, he's developed a weird sense of stage fright. So as if to get it over with, he wiggles all three digits inside.

It hurts. Oh _god _it hurts. His mouth falls open and his eyes widen; his line of vision fades white with pure shock. Thirteen times, they'd done this, yet the sensation itself always felt uncomfortable. He hadn't taken this as slowly as usual either; he just thrusts all three in and pulls them in and out, ignoring the pain tearing through his body when he sees the intrigued/stunned look on his partner's face. Dick could tell by the fascinated expression that he was doing something right, so he swallows back every ounce of pain he felt and scissors his fingers. He throws back his head in a glorious moan.

The look Wally was giving him was priceless. Could he eye-rape him any harder?

But how can Wally possibly tear his eyes away? It's so fucking _hot!_ His experiment was providing the most interesting results; he'd never quite seen Dick reduced to this. It both frightened and amazed him that his lover would do this for him. Every time he pushes his hips down onto his fingers; every time he spreads his legs open wider (an easy feat for the little acrobat); every time he uttered that magnificent whine of pleasure...

Oh my _god_. Wally could've come right there and then from just watching him. He breathes hard; reaching for a small bottle placed carelessly by Dick's side and coats himself thoroughly with lube, never looking away from the boy for even a second – not even to blink. It especially turned him on as his grunts of what seemed like agonizing pain shifted into desperate moans of pleasure. Dick found his own prostate, and he demonstrated Wally's absolute favorite reaction of his within a matter of moments.

"Oh... oh god..." His eyes roll back into his head as a scream tears out of his throat, a shrill and desperate, "Ahhhh! WAAALLY~!"

Alright. That was the _last_ straw.

"Dick..." The speedster whispers and wraps his hand around that quickly moving wrist, motioning for the boy to stop, quickly replacing the boy's fingers with the tip of his own cock at his entrance. Moments passed between the two as Dick attempted to regain his breath; they gazed and stared into each other's eyes, admiring the desire – and obvious beauty – glimmering in the blue and green irises so sweetly. When Dick finally gave him a shy nod and a chaste kiss to the cheek, Wally crashed their lips together and rolled his hips forward.

And the heat he was greeted with set his heart ablaze.

It was so hot, so tight and perversely damp; the way it squeezed him just right as he inched further and further into the wondrous heat had him pulling away from the small boy's lips to moan. Their foreheads touched lightly and they let out twin groans and pants of pleasure as the speedster slowly but surely filled his partner to the fullest. Beneath him lay his beautiful little bird, eyes trapped behind long black lashes weaving together; mouth agape as whimpers of pain escaped those heavenly lips. Wally does all he can to distract him; he trails his fingers up and down the sides of Dick's sensitive cock and kisses those parted lips so gently it made his heart weep with pure adoration for the boy.

For the most part, it seemed to be working. He felt those tight walls loosen, only slightly, and took this as a sign to continue. Hesitantly, Wally finds a slow pace.

To be honest, it _hurt_ to go this slow. His body wanted nothing more than to do him, to pound him fiercely into the bed but he didn't want to hurt the little bird anymore than he needed to. The tender hip movements he made had Dick moaning with a more dominant sound of pleasure and his fingers twisted in the sheets beneath them. The blush on his cheeks darkened as the speedster leaned down to whisper sweet nothings in his ear; the uncomfortable feeling quickly becoming replaced with an immeasurable bliss that had him rolling his hips down to meet Wally's thrusts. He couldn't take it anymore; the wiggling, the moaning, and the blushing... it was getting too hard not to pound him hard into the mattress.

Against his better judgment, he picks up the speed.

His thrusts become erratic and swift as he leaned down to suck at Dick's neck, his moans like music in his ears. He goes deeper, faster, and so much _harder_ that the little bird practically flopped around beneath him like a ragdoll at the mercy of its master. Dick was crying out those sweet, pitiful moans once more and it turned Wally on so badly it physically _hurt_ to wait any longer. He vibrates against his prostate with every thrust and grins as the body beneath him arches and grows limp.

"F-Fuck! A-Aaahhh... W-WALLY!" he screams, azure eyes widening with pure, unadulterated bliss. And watching that boy cum was the hottest, most beautiful sight to be seen.

His own orgasm eminently ensues, immediately following his lover's as those hot, tight walls get even _tighter_ around him. Time seemed to slow yet quicken as he fell into bliss and right out just as quickly. He pants and gathers his composure, taking in a deep breath and regaining the strength to move his body. Wally pulls out of his little friend and smiles contently, brushing a few strands of raven-black locks out of his little bird's face.

"I love you." he whispers, kissing the very tip of his lover's nose. Though his hand and lips never ended up leaving his face. He couldn't help but smile when the boy whispered back, his voice hoarse, "I love you too. More than anything."

And as he brushed his hand gently against Dick's rosy, scorching cheek, the speedster couldn't help but chuckle when he whimpered, the blush darkening and his face burying into his chest. Wally could feel the heat from his cheeks radiating against him; he couldn't help but embarrass his little bird. He couldn't help but peck his lips sweetly – despite the many failed and bashful attempts to wiggle away.

No one really knows why... but Wally just loves it when Dick can't sit still.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleh. The sex was a little rushed, wasn't it? Not my best work. But I'll stop being so lazy, I promise. Just for you, my beauteous readers; a womping 11 pages of nothing but senseless KFRob smut. (Shorter than Boundaries? For shame =_=) It took me a good four days to get this in black-and-white. My gawrsh I love this filthy, filthy song. Perhaps because of the movie it's from. Or perhaps its meaning. **_

_**...no. Definitely not it's meaning. I'm honestly convinced I like the song because of Kate Beckinsale. Oh my god, she's gorgeous.**_

_**I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll willingly take prompts/requests/songs you beautiful people might have~**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Greyson**_


End file.
